


Sayyyyy Please!

by gukpreme



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cream Pie, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukpreme/pseuds/gukpreme
Summary: Photo booths. A small but simplistically decent sized room in the middle of some mall where people take a good 10 minutes of their time to sit in the booth, pose for the camera and smile with the anticipation of two printed copies of their photos waiting for them outside in the slot.





	Sayyyyy Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted first on my Tumblr, dearlytea, and is now being posted here just in case anything happens OR if my followers would like to read this of Tumblr or something. I am the original author and this is my AO3 account. Thank you for supporting my work!

Photo booths. A small but simplistically decent sized room in the middle of some mall where people take a good 10 minutes of their time to sit in the booth, pose for the camera and smile with the anticipation of two printed copies of their photos waiting for them outside in the slot.

Obviously, the photobooth’s purpose is to take pictures but your boyfriend Jimin says otherwise. 

“J-Jimin what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” You hissed out at him as he guides you onto his lap with your back facing him. 

He doesn’t answer you, instead starts to caress your inner thigh slowly with his right hand. But nonetheless, you didn’t need an answer. Your quick decision to wear a skirt with only a flimsy cotton underwear underneath in the morning made it easy for you to feel the hardening “answer” against your ass. 

“J-Jimin?” You call out again as you make the attempt to turn around, but he grips your thigh tightly before using his free hand to grip your chin forcing you to look forward. 

“Shhh don’t worry about it babe.” He cooly tells you before letting the hand gripping your chin slowly fall down to your neck and onto your tits, cupping them in his grasp. With no hesitation, he starts to play with them while letting his index finger rub against your nipple, hardening them to their full peak in seconds.

You let out a small whine. “J-Jimin! This p-photobooth isn’t going to cover us!” You whisper-shout to warn him but he makes no move to stop his actions lifting your shirt up to reveal your black bralette. 

He then uses his other hand to spread your thighs apart, giving him full access to your clothed heat. You feel him cup your pussy before using a finger to rub against the growing wet spot and instantly you let out a breathy moan desperate for more.

“Fuck, it hasn’t been a full minute and you’re already this wet.” He says softly before peppering your neck with kisses from his pillowy lips. “Don’t worry about it, babe. The curtains cover from my knees up and they can only see my legs. Just keep them behind the stool,” he reassures you in a deep sultry tone. “Now, be a good girl and spread your legs for me. Otherwise, people will know.”

He was right, from where the booth is placed the chances of people seeing you in this position are unlikely. With your thighs spread out and feet hooked onto the leg of the stool, it completely hides you behind the walls of the booth, easily making it seem like an innocent photo booth session for one person. Whoever designed this photo booth surely didn’t make it sex-proof enough.

You hesitantly nod causing him to chuckle darkly into your ear before making the move to lift your shirt high enough to expose your black bralette, he wastes no second and instantly slides his hand underneath the stretchy fabric to cup your chest.

Instead of letting the fear you once had take over, your desire to be touched by Jimin soon overtakes your senses causing you to breathe heavily and softly whine as he takes advantage of all your sweet spots. With his right hand, he moves your panties to the side, letting his middle finger rub between your folds and around your clit in a teasing matter, he groans as the sound of your slick pussy squelches with his movements. 

“You like that sound?” He asks lowly with a lick against the shell of your ear. “Cause I do. Shit, I can’t wait until I’m balls deep inside your warm cunt.” 

You mewl in response letting your arms wrap around his neck and hands run through his hair, “P-Please Jimin… More…” You whisper-beg while tugging on his hair.

He groans in response to the hair pull. “Mmmm more what babe?” He questions you teasingly.

“M-More….” You weakly stated as you squirm in his touch. “I want… more of you..” You beg desperately hoping that would be enough for him to give in.

Of course, he isn’t going to give it to you that easily. “I don’t know what you mean babe.” Purposely, he slows down his movements making you whine a bit too loudly. “Shhh, you have to be quiet. Wouldn’t want someone to know what I’m doing to you in here right?”

Ignoring his warning you start to hopelessly grind your ass against his hard bulge, he mutters out a groan. “P-Please Jimin, no more teasing. I want you.” You say breathlessly.

He whispers out a broken curse before complying to your wishes, dipping two of his fingers into your wet cunt and using his palm to rub your clit. 

You gasp as he begins to pump slowly, taking the time to really work his fingers along your walls and stretch you out deliciously, enjoying every feeling and crevice of his fingers. Your cheeks burn in embarrassment by the strong scent of your own arousal that lingers around the two of you, but you know damn well it only turns him on even more. The ecstasy of his touch runs throughout your body, bringing you to a high of pure pleasure as his ministrations quicken, it won’t be long until you reach your peak.

Throwing your head back onto his shoulder you start to tighten around his thick fingers, causing a growl to erupt from his throat as he starts to nibble onto your exposed neck. “You’re so fucking tight babe.” He mumbles into your neck. “Will your cunt be able to take my cock?” 

You arch your hip desperately for any friction, adding more pressure to his raging boner. “It c-can, please fuck me.”

He hums in response. “Mmm, I don’t know,” he tells you in a low tone laced with a smirk. “Maybe if you cum for me then this cunt can take it.” With that, his pace on your cunt accelerates. 

Gnawing on your bottom lip in an attempt to muffle your moans, you start to squirm more as your high inches closer. Instinctively, you make the move to close your legs, but Jimin grips onto your left thigh and pulls it back, forcing your legs to stay wide. The vulnerability of having your legs spread out with your juicy cunt exposed to the cool air of the mall causes you to curl your toes in anticipation of your nearing end.

“You're so close huh?” He asks before scoffing at the sound of your whimper in response. “Such a dirty girl hm? Letting me finger you in this tiny ass booth with a slim chance of anyone walking by to hear us? God that’s fucking filthy.”

Your breathing starts to stagger more with every little word that slips off from his lips. It pushes you closer and closer, tiptoeing near the line of snapping. With your eyes closed, you let the filthy thoughts overrun your mind, clouding it with the itching anticipation of your climax. Soon as Jimin curls his two fingers, reaching your g-spot, your whole body snaps and spazzes as a wave of hot white pleasure washes over your senses. Your orgasm knocks you out completely, leaving you to limp against Jimin’s chest as he helps you ride out the rest of your high.

Holding you tightly in fear that you would collapse, he still pumps his fingers into your cunt slowly. “Ah fuck babe you’re dripping all over my fingers.” You hear him whine while grinding his hard bulge onto your ass, desperate for any friction. “Just look at it holy fuck, I might just cum from the sight of it.”

Still trying to labor your breaths, you lift your closed eyelids high enough to see the glistening dribble of your cum covering his fingers. It doesn’t stay in your view for long because immediately Jimin pops them between his plush lips, sucking and licking every spot until his fingers are spotless. 

He hums in approval. “So sweet and slick. Perfect for this cock.” 

Despite just cumming less than minutes ago, you feel yourself clench at the mention of his dick, causing dribbles of cum to leak out of your pussy and drip onto the ground. You wanted him and you wanted him now. 

As quickly as he can: with the limited amount of space he has, Jimin pushes his pants midway down his thighs and maneuver his cock out of his briefs, letting it slap against your wet folds. You curiously look down and almost moan loudly at the sight of his angry red tip oozing with pre-cum. Instantly your slick and cum start to drip all over him.

“Such a messy girl.” He whispers with his hand wrapped around his length, pumping himself a few times. You hum lustfully at the sight before you. “You want it?” He asks you quietly with a smirk.

“Y-Yes please,” you breathe out not breaking your gaze on his cock.

He chuckles darkly into your ear. You expected to feel him slide in within the few seconds of silence but instead he continues to tease, rubbing the head of his cock around your clit. “Mmm, I don’t know. You might get us caught with how loud you are.”

Desperation hits you like a truck, causing you to croak out a whine. “N-No please Jimin, I ca-can be quiet.” You struggle to say as he starts to rub the head of his cock harder against your clit.

“You better be,” he purs before slipping his cock inside you and rest both hands on your waist. “Because I don’t plan to be gentle, babe.”

Without giving you the time to breathe, you bite back a yelp as he starts to guide your hips with his harsh thrusts, making absolute filthy sounds loud enough for anyone too close by to hear, but nonetheless you didn’t care.

“Ahhh fuck.” You quietly curse out, throwing your head back and letting him have his way with you.

Jimin starts off at a decent pace, testing the waters to find your g-spot. Once you let out a soft whine, letting him know he found the right angle, he quietly growls in response setting his movements at a faster pace. 

Your body is filled with the overwhelming high of pleasure as Jimin takes advantage of every sweet spot he could touch, taste and play with. His hard cock stretches you out heavenly as he fondles with your one of your tits and leaves sloppy butterfly kisses all around your now bruised neck taking the time to bite and lick every mark. 

This whole scene was sinful, just the way Jimin likes it.

“I-I’m not go-onna last long.” He staggers out in a hushed tone indicating he's nearing his end. “H-How close are you?”

“A-Almost.” You weakly stated. “P-Please keep going.”

To your demise, his hand strays away from your boob and his set pace starts to slow down causing you to whimper from being so close to your second orgasm. He hushes you while fumbling with his pockets, trying to fish out something within the depths of his jeans. Out of curiosity, you decided to look down to see what was distracting him and in your hazy vision, you see him insert a coin into the slot then selecting “Colored Pictures” on the touchscreen. Before you were able to question his actions he gets back to work, rubbing small circles onto your clit and continue his hard quick thrusts.

“I want you to cum again baby,” he tells you while playing with your little nub. “Want you to soak my cock and make it nice and wet.” 

You clench around his length as you feel the impending pleasure grow from all of his touches and dirty words. “I-I’m gett-ting close…” 

Using his other hand, he lifts your bralette above your tits and starts to pinches your nipples. “Mmmm that’s it, better cum soon.”

Despite being completely fucked out from all of the lust, you can make out the numbers counting down from the screen before you. You knew what he was doing and it only turns you on even more. 

_ 2....1…. Click! _

The first shot goes off, flashing both you and Jimin but you’re too overwhelmed with sweet bliss to even care. He starts to speed up his movements, pushing you even closer to your second orgasm, the second click goes off. 

_ 1…. Click! _

You curl your toes as the knot in your stomach continues to tighten, causing you to mewl and squirm on his lap. “Mmmmm you better say please baby for the camera. Get a nice shot of you soaking my cock for me.” He whispers into your ear as you throw your head back in pure ecstasy. The third shot goes off.

_ 1…. Click! _

“Last chance baby, better cum now for me.” He warns you before pounding harder into your cunt. The sound of his muffled grunts, the wet feeling of his tongue on your shoulder blade, his cock ramming into your cunt and the overall smell of sex soon sends you off into your second orgasm, a second before the flash.

“P-Please…!” You weakly moaned out.

_ Click! _

All of your thoughts are muted by the euphoric waves of your high, causing you to clench and whimper as the pleasure sends you off and into the clouds. The grip you had on his hair loosens letting your weak arms fall around his neck. 

Being too fucked out from the pleasure, you don’t realize the feeling of Jimin’s dick twitching and the stutter of his hips as he finally reaches his release, filling and mixing your cunt with his and your juices. He lets out a broken sob before placing a soft kiss onto your bruised neck, letting your tightness milk out his seeds. You let out a satisfied hum as you feel his thick cum coat your walls leaving you filled with pure bliss.  

As you start to come back from your high you realize the distinct smell of sex and the heavy pants that bounces off the walls of the booth. Your face is already red but the blood that rushes to your cheeks are now from embarrassment and fear, what if someone heard you? 

On cue Jimin wraps his arms around your waist, holding close against his chest in a more loving matter. “Don’t worry, if someone heard us I’ll take care of it okay?” He reassures you softly before nuzzling his face into your hair.

Too weak to reply, you hummed in response. He chuckles before pulling out his softening cock and winces by the sensitivity. 

Once the two of you have finally calmed down, he moves your panty to the side, preventing any more of your mixed juices to drip, and pulls both your skirt and shirt down. He helps you get up onto your wobbly legs before pulling his own pants up. After cleaning each other up the both of you leave the photo booth, acting as if nothing sinful has happened.

As soon as you stretch your arms out you start to feel his cum gush out of you and soak your poor panties. You huff out a sigh, already knowing well enough they won’t be the same after a wash but you have to admit, it kind of turns you on.

Jimin takes the photos out of the slot from outside and slyly grins. “Can’t wait to put this in my wallet.”

Looking over his shoulder your eyes widen at the explicit pictures of you, front and center, with Jimin behind fucking you senseless in a series of 4 small pictures. What makes your cheeks burn more is the clear view of Jimin’s cock pounding into you and fucked out expression the both of you have on. 

You slam your face onto his back. “I can’t believe we did that.”

He turns around to hug you then place a small kiss on top of your head, “I’ll make it up to you okay? I’ll buy that dress you wanted and treat you to a nice dinner tonight if you want.”

You pout despite him not being able to see it. “Fine but… maybe buy the dress a later during the week, I think we should leave soon.”

He laughs in responses. “That’s fine by me.”

Taking your hand in his the both of you walk out of the mall and back to his car, feeling relaxed and satisfied with your “Photo-booth Session”. The day continues on normally and like he promised Jimin takes you out that night to a new restaurant, treating you to a nice dinner.

But of course, he didn’t plan for you to leave the restaurant with just a full stomach.


End file.
